Exemplary embodiments generally relate to computer graphics processing, image analysis, and data processing and, more particularly, to display peripheral interface input devices, to tracking and detecting targets, to pattern recognition, and to gesture-based operator interfaces.
Computer-based vision systems are used to control computers, video games, military vehicles, and even medical equipment. Images captured by a camera are interpreted to perform some task. Conventional vision systems, however, require a cumbersome calibration process.